Mustang
by Cladisse
Summary: L'histoire de sa naissance, de son enfance... De son adolescence. Pourquoi un homme veut-il a tout prix être au sommet ?
1. Renaissance

**Un long moment c'est écoulé et je n'ai toujours pas reprit mes anciennes fics. Je compte bien les finir, rassurez vous. Et pour tenter de me remettre dans le bain, j'ai voulu éveiller ma motivation en vous écrivant une nouvelle fiction.**

**Sur FullMetal Alchemist, bien sûr ! Mais cette fois c'est différent...**

**En regardant Spirit, le dessin animé Walt Disney j'ai eu une sorte de grosse poussée de motivation !**

**Effectivement, pour ceux qui l'ignore c'est un fantastique dessin animé racontant l'histoire d'un étalon sauvage qui se fait piéger par les hommes. Un Mustang.**

**C'est pourquoi... En m'inspirant de ce film, je tenterais au mieux de vous « dévoiler » la naissance, l'enfance, et l'adolescence de Roy Mustang.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa.**

Chris Mustang était une belle femme aux long cheveux noir, à la peau laiteuse et au regard imprenable. Depuis l'enfance, elle rêvait de fonder une famille, d'aimer son mari et de chérir ses enfants. Elle s'était toujours consacrée à cette tâche, se cultivant, s'investissant dans le monde.

A vingt-ans, elle trouva l'homme de sa vie. Un beau mâle d'une trentaine d'années, soldat dans la milice d'Amestris. Un grand brun magnifique qui lui accorda son rêve, non en se mariant, mais en lui offrant la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.

Chris tomba enceinte.

Ce fut une révélation pour elle. Plus qu'aimante envers le futur arrivant, elle passait ses journées à préparer la future chambre, à caresser son ventre, et surtout... A arrêter de fumer.

Mais alors qu'elle était à deux semaines de son terme, l'homme qu'elle aimait fut assassiné en mission. Sa dépouille fut brulée. Chris ne le revu jamais et ne gardait de lui que les souvenirs qu'elle détenait. Mais cette histoire eut vite fait de la chambouler.

La jeune femme commença son terme.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, les infirmiers s'occupèrent grossièrement d'elle, comme chacune des femmes d'ici. Elle n'était ni célèbre, ni riche, ni connue... C'est pourquoi, sans marque de renom, elle ne signifiait qu'un bout de papier, un enfant à emballer... Une veuve triste et noire.

Son enfant ne survécu pas. Peu après la naissance, il cessa de respirer...

Chris aurait tellement voulu faire de même.

Trois jours plus tard, elle se leva péniblement de son lit. Les cernes sous ses yeux creusaient sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux, sales et emmêlés lui donnait un air affolé. Pas un médecin ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Les bruits des pas la saoulait. L'odeur des médicaments lui donnait mal à la tête.

Son cœur réclamait vengeance... Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Son corps avait refuser de garder son enfant en vie... Pourquoi ?

Soudain, des cris enfantins soulevèrent le voile dans ses oreilles. Elle fixait une vitre derrière laquelle plusieurs enfants étaient allongés dans des lits. Ils semblaient pleurer, de faim, de soif, de tristesse...

« - Ce sont des orphelins. »

La voix derrière elle l'a fit sursautée. C'était un militaire.

Les bras croisés derrière son dos, il fixait les enfants, attristé.

« - La dernière rébellion à l'Ouest du pays à fait beaucoup de victimes comme votre enfant... ou votre mari. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Sans répondre, elle le fixait. Il fit de même.

« - … Je connaissais votre mari. Un homme bien. Je connaissais sans doute même les pères de tout ces enfants derrière cette vitre... Regardez. »

Il pointa du doigt un bébé derrière la vitre.

« - Sa peau est plus mûre que la nôtre. Ses yeux son pourpres. Cet enfant n'est pas des nôtres. Mais même s'il ne fait pas parti d'Amestris, il vivra ici et mourra ici. C'est sans doute une réfugiée qui vivait là qui a du mourir à l'accouchement... »

Chris avait envie de vomir. Les rebellions ishbals étaient, selon elle, tout à fait honnête. Le chef des armées souhaitait s'abattre sur leurs terres. La jeune femme se dit alors qu'elle aurait fait de même que la mère de cet enfant...

Le militaire la fixa encore quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix fatiguée mais déterminée de la jeune femme s'éleva;

« - Je veux en adopter un. »

Il ne broncha pas, mais retroussa son bout de nez jusqu'à toiser la jeune femme.

« - Vous êtes peu recommandable pour cette tâche, Madame... »

Elle serra entre ses doigts la perfusion accrochée à son bras et se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres pourpres s'étirèrent dans un sourire;

« - Mon conjoint m'a laissé une pension suffisamment honnête pour en élever un parmi la cinquantaine ici-présente... Vous m'en croyez incapable ? Vous me mettez au défi de vous prouvez que celui avec lequel je repartirai sous mon bras sera, d'ici une vingtaine d'années, votre ennemi. »

Les mains du militaire tremblaient. Il esquissa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« - Soit... »

Chris prit deux long mois pour achever la paperasse d'adoption. Lorsqu'elle revint le troisième mois à l'hôpital, c'était pour choisir un enfant.

Cette-fois, ses vêtements étaient riches. Sa chevelure brune bouclait aux éclats. Ses lèvres finement maquillées relevaient à quiconque de vouloir lui offrir un baiser.

Elle se retrouva enfin de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Le choix était fastidieux. Ils pleuraient tous. Leurs petits yeux réclamaient.

Ses doigts se posaient contre les petits lits de bois, effleurant au passage les mains tendues vers elle.

Soudain elle s'arrêta.

« -... Celui-ci... »

L'enfant qu'elle observait avait des petits cheveux bruns sur sa tête d'ange. Une peau aussi laiteuse que la sienne. Des yeux noirs comme l'encre. Il était très petit. Et ses mains étaient fermées, closes à toute étreinte. Comme s'il avait envie de taper. De vaincre.

Chris introduit son doigt dans le petit poing fermé du bébé. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et le referma très vite sur son doigt. Il serrait fort.

L'infirmière derrière elle entreprit de l'enlever de son lit et de l'envelopper dans une couverture avant de le tendre à la future mère. Dans un sourire qui sonnait faux et une pointe d'amertume, elle lui demanda;

« - Et comment souhaitez vous l'appeler ? »

Chris fixa l'enfant. Il ne cessait pas la regarder. Son regard curieux s'arrêtait sur les traits de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air à la fois naïf et déterminé. A vivre.

« - Roy. »


	2. Une vie limitée

**Musiques tirées du film « Spirit »**

**Pour les intéressés, le chanteur est Bryan Adams.**

**Et Merci Matsu =P J'espère aussi lol !**

« Roy »

_Je suis là, me voilà _

_Si fragile et si fort tout à la fois,_

_Libre et fier_

_Je viens de naitre _

_Au sein de la terre de mes ancêtre._

_Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie_

_Un corps qui bat au rythme de la prairie_

_Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies _

_Qui n'attendaient que moi _

_Me voilà_

_Oh ! Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie _

_Un corps qui bat au rythme de la prairie_

_Oh ! Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joie _

_Qui n'attendait que moi _

_Me voilà !_

Chris avait vite fait d'installer des barrières autour de son fils adoptif. Mais jamais elle ne lui cacha la vérité. Elle gardait de lui des souvenirs tout à fait magnifiques;

Lui apprendre à marcher ne fut pas une dure tâche car il assimila vite. En revanche son premier mot tarda à sortir de sa bouche. Le jeune garçon daigna prononcer « Maman » à l'age de trois ans.

A six ans, il apprit qu'il était adopté.

A neuf ans, il l'appelait « Madame. »

Roy l'a considérait, certes comme une mère, mais aussi comme une sainte déchue. Chris fut d'abord choquée d'être renommée ainsi mais elle compris que parfois, il fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son lait... Ni son corps pour se loger à ses premiers mois. Ni la chaleur de ses bras à sa naissance.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi n'affectait apparemment pas les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Mais on aurait dit qu'il tentait de fixer une limite entre elle et lui.

Rapidement, il devint un jeune garçon assez turbulent. Il ne cessait pas de se battre à l'école, mais obtenait malgré tout des notes suffisamment bonnes.

Son esprit inventif était loin d'être mauvais. Un beau jour, il rentra à la maison, un stalactite collé entre les doigts. Visiblement il ne souffrait guère, plutôt fier d'être arrivé à le décroché du toit, mais intérieurement...

La jeune mère avait du lui passer les doigts sous l'eau chaude, attendant patiemment qu'ils se décollent tout en devant écouter les reniflements de son fils.

Un jour encore, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement à la fontaine du village, un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge commencèrent à l'embêter. Roy se défendit jusqu'au bout mais malgré tout s'en sortit avec des yeux bien amochés.

Chris ignorait bien d'où pouvait lui venir cette manie d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Celle que les gens n'ignorent jamais. Comme lorsqu'on regarde quelque chose qu'on désir, ou qu'on veut détruire.

Quelque chose qui nous énerve, ou qui nous fait rêver.

Mais il est vrai qu'au fil des années, le garçon qu'il était devint un adolescent tout à fait charmant.

Chris lui apprit les bonnes manières envers les femmes. Elle insista sur les mots qu'il devait prononcer envers les gens. Elle lui expliqua que même si la force physique était un tout très important, les mots étaient tout aussi dangereux qu'un coup de poing...

C'était sans compter sur le caractère ambitieux du jeune homme. Intéressé de la vie politique, il ne manquait aucune réunion du maire, caché derrière une vitre du vieil entrepôt.

Il faut dire qu'ils vivaient dans un endroit aisé, mais quelque peu délabré.

A l'âge de dix-sept ans, Roy avait des idées claires ! Il se savait parfois bagarreur, mais toujours pour la bonne cause. Il était dragueur, mais seulement envers celles qui le lui rendaient bien.

Il était sûr de lui, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le prouver.

Il était voué à un enseignement privé de haut niveau, mais de cela, il ignorait une chose...

Bientôt sa mère n'aurait plus les moyens de financer ce rêve pour lui.

La pension touchait à son terme et c'est de cela dont ils parlèrent la dernière fois … Avant que surgisse l'armée d'Armestris.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Chris faisait glisser la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Son regard se posa sur son fils, attablé comme elle. Il affichait une moue septique.

« - Je vais reprendre le travail. Je trouverais bien quelque chose, dit-elle un peu pour elle-même »

Elle fixa son fils tout en soufflant la fumée de sa bouche. Il croisa les bras sur la table avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

« - Mais jamais tu n'auras suffisamment d'argent avant la rentrée des classes prochaines, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait déçu, et à la fois craintif de s'emporter. Il ne s'était jamais énervé contre sa mère adoptive. Il savait d'avance que si cela arrivait, il finirait dans une boite... ou pire encore !

« - Je ne sais pas. Avec les militaires qui s'en finissent pas de faire des allées et venues dans notre province isolée, je ne pense pas pouvoir... Autrefois je travaillais un peu comme secrétaire dans une base de recherches mais à présent... Et vu mon âge, il me sera difficile d'être embauchée par qui que ce soit ! »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Le silence était plutôt pesant.

« - Je les déteste ces chiens... marmonna Chris avant de rallumer une cigarette.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Roy, plutôt surpris par ce relent d'agressivité

- ...Ils ne s'intéressent guère aux gens comme toi et moi, Roy. Ils privilégient la fortune, l'avenir. Ils punissent les faibles, et traquent ceux qui sont forts. Et une fois qu'ils les ont attrapés, il les enrôlent dans leur camps. Et ensuite... Ces assassins viennent nous surveiller dans nos provinces, nous soupçonnant de n'importe quelle pagaille... Pour te piquer ta loge et le peu qu'il te reste... »

Roy resta presque bouche-bée alors que sa mère se levait pour faire le tour de la table, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

La clope au bec, elle poursuivit;

« - Je ne dis pas que c'est une généralité. Bien des militaires sont des hommes convenables. Mais ils poursuivent un but à l'aveugle. Ils ignorent à qui ils doivent leurs ordres, et même leurs vies...

En presque quarante ans de vie, je n'ai jamais rencontrer de chef d'Etat qui soit digne de confiance. Comme je te l'ai déjà bien souvent dit, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la valeur des mots. Et les leurs sont du poison. Pas un militaire ne te sauvera la vie à temps. Il dégainera trop tard. Quant aux alchimistes d'Etat... »

La brune détacha sa douce emprise envers Roy et se posta devant la fenêtre.

« - Ils sont encore pires. Je ne connais pas grand chose en alchimie, mais je n'ignore pas quand tout cas... Ils ne l'utilisent pas pour le pays. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et rajouta d'un ton ironique;

« - Sinon mon évier serait réparé, et nous aurions des portes dignes de ce nom ! »

Roy esquissa un sourire avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de commencer à mettre la table.

« - Tu dis qu'ils sont riches ? Demanda t-il au bout de quelques minutes, claquant les assiettes sur la table

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Non, rien... Où vont t-ils dormir ce soir ? »

Chris explosa de rire, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa cigarette. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts le visage de son fils pour lui embrasser la joue;

« - Mon petit Roy ! Ces informations ne servirait à rien ! A moins que tu es un plan élaboré plutôt qu'une curiosité naïve. Pense plutôt à se que tu ferais une fois les avoir volés plutôt que de penser au moment même où tu va les voler. Tu es adorable. »

Il resta dépourvu d'humeur ce soir-là. Mais quelque chose brillait dans son regard.

Après avoir finit de manger, il débarrassa la table avec sa mère. Patiemment, il attendit qu'elle se fatigue après sa lecture nocturne habituelle. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, il lui ôta la cigarette qu'elle oubliait toujours de déposer de ses lèvres.

Roy enfila un manteau avant de passer la porte de sa demeure...

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était ce que sa mère haïssait.

Et après tout...Il se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause !


End file.
